The Hero of Time Returns
by Bookreader777
Summary: Placed 200 years after the Ocarina of Time, Ebonyra is living in Kokiri Village. The tales of the great Legendary Link are all but legend or myth. When her best friend decides to visit the old Abandoned Village that Link was said to have lived, she finds herself caught into a great adventure in saving Hyrule yet again from evil descending upon the land


Chapter 1

_Long ago, in a beautiful land known as Hyrule, there lived a boy. This boy's name was Link. A villager, he was. This boy lived in a village in Kokiri Forest. He was the only person in his village not to have a fairy to guide him while others his age did. He was a misfit. Then one day, The Legendary Great Deku Tree sent the fairy, Navi, to him. For Link was to be the one to save all of Hyrule. The Great Deku Tree asked for a meeting with the young boy, for he was cursed and dying. Link did all he could to save the tree from this curse but his attempt was not enough. Before the great tree died, he told Link to go to Hyrule Castle to meet the young princess and give her a stone which an evil dark man tried to steal from the tree. Then, the guardian of Kokiri Forest died. _

_ And so Link ventured to Hyrule Castle to see the princess. He had to sneak past guards and go through many obstacles just to find her but finally, he was able to get to her. The princess introduced herself as Princess Zelda. She explained about the legendary Triforce and the Ocarina of Time. An evil man by the name of Ganondorf was trying to steal all the power for himself. The two young Heroes decide they need to get the Spiritual Stones to get to the Sacred Realm before Ganondorf to put an end to his evil plan. Link travels to Death Mountain to receive the first Spiritual Stone. Before he receives this stone, the young Hero stops at Lon Lon Ranch and learns a song form a young girl named Malon, who is training a foal named Epona. She teaches Link Epona's Song on his ocarina and the small foal warms up to him. He collects the Spiritual Stones from the Gorons at Death Mountain, a temple in the Lost Woods and inside Jabu-Jabu's stomach. _

_He returned to Hyrule Castle only to see Zelda fleeing on a white horse and flinging the Ocarina of Time to him. Ganondorf, the thief, was in hot pursuit on a black horse. He zapped Link with magic and galloped after Zelda. Young Link dove into the water and retrieved the Ocarina of Time. Navi, his helpful and loyal fairy, says to go to the Temple of Light down in the Hyrule Town Market, which he does. With the Legendary Ocarina of Time and the three Spiritual Stones, Link walks up to the Master Sword; a sword of great power that vanquishes evil. He walked up to the pedestal and pulled the sword out of a slab of stone known as the Pedestal of Time. Only the Hero of Time could pull this sword out. For the moment, Link was too young to be the Hero and his soul was locked away for seven years so he could become the Hero of Time. But, as he was sealed, the Maser Sword opened the Sacred Realm and Ganondorf took over all of Hyrule. He awoke, to find the world of Hyrule conquered by evil. A mysterious character, known as Shiek, helps him on his long journey to save six Sages. As he embarks on his journey, he returns to Lon Lon Farm and befriend the now adult horse, Epona._

_Once Link saved all of the Sages, he returned to the Temple of Time. Shiek explains to him that when Ganondorf got into the Sacred Realm those seven years ago, he attained the Triforce. The Triforce broke into three parts. One fragment, The Triforce of Power, went to Ganondorf and the other two found two different hosts. The Triforce of Courage went to Link and the Triforce of Wisdom went to Shiek who reveals herself as the long lost Princess Zelda. Zelda presents Link with magical arrows known as light arrows. Their reuniting was short lived for then the evil Ganondorf showed up and sealed the princess in a crystal of magic. He says to Link to meet him at his castle then vanishes with the princess. _

_Link rides to the evil ruler's castle and defeats enemies on his way to the top. Ganondorf and Link face off in an epic battle for the land of Hyrule. Using the light arrows Zelda gave him, Link just about kills Ganondorf. Zelda is freed from her prison but they are not safe yet. Using his last breath, the great Ganondorf uses his magic to tear apart his castle with the hopes of killing Zelda and Link before they can get out. The two make it at the last second and the castle crumbles to rubble. _

_Thinking the battle is won; Zelda, Link and Navi begin to walk away when they suddenly hear a sound. Link goes to check out the noise and Ganondorf flies out from the rubble, very much alive. He uses his Triforce of Power to transform himself into a pig-like beast called Ganon. A barrier of magic creates a circular arena around our Hero and Ganon. The pig like monster knocks Link's Master Sword from his hand, making it fly out of the barrier which Link nor could anybody else go through. Link fights with his other useful weapons like the boomerang and light arrows. Ganon is weakened and the barrier falls. Link quickly retrieved his Master Sword and slashes Ganon's head. Ganon got to his feet, not yet dead but very close to be, and swings his sword around frantically. Zelda calls upon the Seven Sages who lock Ganandorf away in the Sacred Realm. Then it is just Zelda and Link. _

_Zelda tells Link that she must have the Ocarina of Time and that he must put the Master Sword back in the Pedestal of Time. Link had a different idea. Before he gives back the Ocarina, he plays a song he created. The Song of Everlasting. It is said that in this moment of history when Link played this song, that if Hyrule is ever in peril of being destroyed or taken over by evil forces, he shall return. When the song was done, the Master Sword glowed and Link faded away, taking the Master Sword with him, never to be seen again. Legend has it that our Legendary Hero is somewhere, deep in the Lost Woods, his soul sealed away in a rock with Navi, Epona and the Master Sword with him, waiting for a time when all of Hyrule will need him once more…_

…_200 years later…._

"And that is the legend of Link." Laorna announced, the blaze of the bonfire blazing in her eyes.

Ebonyra fought the urge to roll her eyes. All the storytellers of Kokiri Forest told of the Great Legendary Link who saved Hyrule 200 years ago. The thing is that it is only a legend since there has been no proof of this Wonderful Link ever living or saving the land of Hyrule. Ebonyra, or Ebony, didn't believe on word of this myth. Her fairy Velirex was hovering beside her long black haired head, his bluish glow bright.

"Now children, off you go! You heard the story for the night, shoo!" Laorna snapped.

About eight young teenagers stood up with sighs, most wanting to hear another story of the achievements of the Legendary Link. A young man with longish dark brown hair walked with Ebony. His green glowing fairy, Amnoria, fluttered up to Velirex and they spoke in their fey language, which sounded like the sweet sound of bells. The young man looked at Ebony, his hazel eyes alight with curiosity and determination. Ebony looked back at her best friend and chuckled.

"Let me guess, Torin, you want to go search for evidence." Ebony says, a smile playing on her lips.

"You got that right! What better place to look than here in Kokiri Forest? Link did live here all those years ago." He stated.

"Aw come on, Torin! Those tales are just legends and myths. Link, Princess Zelda and Ganondorf are just fragments of imagination the storytellers came up with to capture their listeners' attention." She says to him.

"That, my friend, is your opinion. Tomorrow morning we are going to look for his hut. It might be in the Abandoned Village! No one ever goes there and no one has ever looked there." He said.

"No one goes there because they say it is cursed!" Ebony exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"What? Are you scared, Ebonyra?" Torin taunted.

"No, of course not. Fine I'll go." Ebony huffed, her eyes blazing unhappily.

"Fantastic! Now I'm off to bed, see you tomorrow, Ebony." Torin called as he walked in the direction of his hut.

Ebony watched her friend go, shaking her head. What a nut. Vex fluttered around her head as she made her way to her house, which was near the entrance to go to the Abandoned Village. She shivered thinking about the eerie village. It is said the place is haunted from the people who were slaughtered there when monsters overran the village nearly 200 years ago. If the so called Great Link were real, he should have stopped it. The curse of any who enter the village is that monsters would soon overrun the village or town where they lived. The black-haired Hyrulian climbed up the ladder to her hut and walked inside. Already, she was living on her own. She climbed into her cot and rested her head on the fluffy, Cucco feather stuffed pillow. Ebony quickly fell asleep.

_Velirex watched the little Hyrulian he was the guardian of. Her long black hair was spread across her head, looking like a dark cloud. One of her pointed ears were pierced with a small golden earring. Her skin was slightly tan and freckles were splayed across her nose. Vex fluttered out of the open window when a small peaceful and beautiful harmony rode the wind like a whisper. The fairy tore after the tune, going deep into the Lost Woods. The beautiful music got louder and louder. Another small fairy was flying to the sound. Amnoria. She flutters up to Vex._

"Vex, this music. I have never heard anything like it before_." Amnoria says._

"It is an ocarina. Not just any ocarina. This must be the Ocarina of Time. No other could lure fairies to it like it is doing to us."_ Vex replies, excitement making his blue light shine like a star._

"The Ocarina of Time? Then it must not be Link coming to return. He gave it back to…"_ She trailed off._

"To the Lost Princess Zelda, who was said to have disappeared not long after Link did."_ Velirex finished. _

_ A small clearing opened up and there stood the dead Great Deku Tree. Its mouth was still agape, allowing anyone to pass through. Standing in the entrance of the Deku Tree's mouth was a Hyrulian woman. Long, honey gold hair swept down to her mid-back, the ends braided. Her eyes were closed as she played the Ocarina of Time. A long dark green dress cascaded down to her bare feet. Upon her head was band with a small red jewel at the center, surrounded by gold. Velirex stifled a gasp. It was the Jewel of Forever. This was a jewel that would prevent the wearer from aging until taken off. If the jewel was taken off, it would have no affect on the user other than he or she would then age normally. Gold armor plated the woman's shouldes with Hyrulian knots and designs. Then, all of a sudden, she stopped playing her sweet tune and looked up, revealing startling ice blue eyes. It was the Lost Princess of Hyrule from 200 years ago. Princess Zelda. _

"Welcome, Guardia fairies_." Her voice rang out. "_I have watched the great land of Hyrule for 200 years. Everything has been peaceful until now. An unknown darkness has begun and the time Link returns is upon us. Though for Link to return, someone must release him from his prison. I have picked a young villager in Kokiri Forest. This villager has many doubts of the land's history, but great power remains dormant inside the young teen. A thirst for adventure and challenges is beginning to stir within the young villager. Tomorrow, I shall meet this villager destined to release Link and help save Hyrule from evil forces once more._" Zelda said to the two lone fairies. She then smiled and an aura of pink surrounded her and she disappeared._

"A young villager_? _ It must be Torin or Ebonyra!" _Amnoria exclaims._

"It could be any villager_." Vex sighed, beginning to flutter back to the small village._

"Noit couldn't. The Lost Princess called to us. No other fairy showed up_." Amnoria argued._

_ Vex realized she could be correct. There were no other Guardian Fairies. Just him and Amnoria. Not only that, but Torin and Ebonyra were heading to the Abandoned Village tomorrow to look for Link's hut. It made perfect sense that this villager would be one of those two. His thoughts then shifted to the darkness Princess Zelda mentioned. A new rise of evil? Could it be Ganondorf once again seeking revenge on the peaceful land, thinking his archenemy was very much dead? It would make sense for the evil man to think Link was dead. The oldest Hyrulian to ever live was 124 years. The average is 115 years of age. Not only that, but Ganondorf was locked away before Link played the Song of Everlasting. There would be no way for him to know Link could return. _

"You are right my dear friend_." Velirex replied then twinkled a yawn. "_Let us rest, for tomorrow is a day of great importance._" _

"Agreed. Until tomorrow, good-bye Velirex_." Amnoria said then darted to Torin's hut. _

_ Vex fluttered into Ebonyra's hut and rested on her comfortable pillow then drifted to sleep himself._

The sound of fists banging on her door woke Ebonyra up. With a groan, she stood and walked to the wooden door and swung it open. Torin stood there, Amnoria hovering beside him. He was dressed in blue with tan pants, boots, open fingered gloves and a blue hat. It was the traditional look for a Kakiri Forest villager. It is said that it hasn't changed for hundreds of years. A sword and shield were strapped to his back. He had three piercings on one of his pointed ears with gold earrings much like Ebony's hung. It was just another traditional look though not everyone followed it.

"Come on Ebony, let's go!" Torin said to her.

"Give me one second to get ready, Torin!" Ebony groaned and her friend huffed and leaned against the side of her hut.

"You have five minutes Ebonyra." He warned.

Ebony stuck her tongue out at him then closed the door. She quickly dressed into practically the exact same clothes Torin was wearing except it was red and her boots went to her mid calf. She clipped a belt around her waist. From the belt hung a sword, a canteen for water and a pouch of healing herbs and bandages. She grabed her wooden shield and strapped it to her back then walked out, Vex humming next to her.

"What took you so long, slow poke?" Torin asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up, Torin. That only took like 3 minutes." Ebony said, giving a small smile.

"That's what you think!" Torin laughed and Ebony couldn't help but join in.

The two friends made their way down a cleared, dirt path that took them to the stables. Before, the Kokiri Villagers didn't keep horses or anything like that. In fact, none of them ever wanted to venture that far out of Kokiri Forest. After their village was destroyed, they abandoned it and fled into the forest that was now overrun with monsters. The Kakiri Villagers barely had any survivors when they made it out. They thought then that if they had horses or even oxen to ride more would have made it. The Kakiri people ventured to Hyrule Field and found a farm called Lon Lon Farm. There, they bought 5 horses from the owner, one of which was a pregnant mare. When the monsters were defeated by an unknown force, the villagers returned to the Kokiri Forest and refused to return to their old village, claiming it was cursed and built their new one. Including in their new design, was the stables. Knights from the castle of Hyrule will sometimes come down to specially buy their horses because they are known to be the best.

Just like Kakiri people get their fairy when they are young, they now also get a horse. The bond between the foal and the child is said to be strong and when the child is 5, they will go in a corral with a couple of foals. Whichever foal comes up to the child and touches its muzzle to the child's forehead is the one that shares the bond. It has been said that if a bond is strong enough between the bonded horse and the Kakiri Villager they can talk to each other through thoughts.

Ebonyra and Torin come up to the stables and enter. Their horses were right beside each other. A horse with a pitch black coat, mane and tail sticks its head out of the stall and looks at Ebony. She smiled and patted his nose.

*_Hello, Faolan.*_ Ebonyra thought to her horse.

Faolan shook his might black head and nuzzled her cheek softly. *_Hello Ebonyra. Where are we riding today?*_ He thought back.

*_Somewhere you will not like, my friend. We are going to the Abandoned Villiage with Torin and Welvrew.* _Ebony thought back to her horse, coming into the stall and hopping onto his back. She and Torin always rode their horses bareback. Faolan shifted his hooves uncomfortably.

*_The Abandoned Village? Why there?* _He thought to her nervously as Ebony walked him out of the stall and beside Torin and his brown and white stallion, Welvrew.

*_Torin wants to search for the Legendary Link's hut.* _She thought back and Faolan snorted and shook his head unhappily.

Ebonyra pushed Faolan into a canter, Welvrew and Torin beside them. The forest blurred around them and seemed to become denser and darker. Ebony began to become nervous and felt Faolan share her emotion. Suddenly, they burst from the trees and into a clearing. The surrounding was demolished. Rotting wooden huts were lined up around, some missing chunks of sections. Fences were either uprooted long ago or fell over from rot. Bridges that connected a high point to another were missing a few wooden steps and the rope holding it together was frayed. Some ladders had their rope cut in half, ruining it. An eerie feeling seemed to be heavy in the air and Ebonyra shivered. They were in the Abandoned Village.

Torin and Welvrew cautiously trotted ahead. With a deep breath, Ebony clucked her tongue and Faolan uncomfortably caught up to them. Ebony looked over at Torin. His face was set in a determined expression, his eyes glowing and scanning the destroyed houses they passed. Amnoria flew beside him, darting around nervously. Eventually, they made it to the path to go to the Lost Woods and saw a hut. A long rope ladder led up to the hut. The ladder was, of course, ruined. There was a small destroyed sign at the base of the ladder. Torin and Ebony dismounted their steeds and walked over to the sign. They bent beside it and Torin picked it up. The writing was hard to make out for other cuts were made in it. All that could be made out was:

_L*n*'s _

_Hou**_

This was enough for Torin. He gaped and stood up and laughed a big hearty laugh. He cheered and danced around then turned to Ebony.

"He was real! This was Link's house! Ebony, we found evidence! I told you we would!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, you were right. Keep your voice down. Now we found his house, let's get out of here." Ebony hissed.

"Oh why would you two be leaving?" A voice said behind them.

Ebony felt like ice entered her veins. Her eyes widened and her hand went on her sword's hilt. Torin and her whirled around and were surprised to see a Sheikah. She was wearing a blue whole suit with an eye like design on her chest. The Sheikah had golden hair that was braided down her back and into her face and brown eyes that seemed to have a tint of purple. She stood tall and proud and Ebony couldn't help but think this was Sheik from the stories of the Legendary Link. If this was Sheik then she was the long Lost Princess Zelda.

"Well we came what we were looking for." Ebony said nervously.

"You are people of Kakiri Forest, are you not? Aren't you vaguely interested in a village of your past even if its story did not end out well?" The Sheikah asked, leaning against a tree and crossed her arms over her chest, peering at them with her eyes shining in curiosity.

"We are People of the Kakiri but this place is said to have been cursed. Sure we are interested in the history but we aren't really supposed to be here." Torin answered, looking down.

"Not allowed to be here? Why, anyone can come here. Your People may say it is cursed but that is not a rule saying you cannot explore. Peculiar you came to this hut though. What do your two have to do with The Hero of Time?" She asked.

"We wanted to see if it is true that he lived. That the Hero of Time is real." Ebony answered. Something flashed in the Sheikah's eyes. Sadness? Ebonyra was not sure for it was gone as quick as it came.

"It is true that the young hero lived 200 years ago. He is still living today but sealed somewhere in the forest. In fact, that is why I am here. I have been looking for the Legendary Hero for many years." She answered quietly, looking into the woods with her eyes seeming to be lost in the time of her past.

"May we join you, Honorable Sheikah?" Torin piped up. The Sheikah turned her head and rested her eyes on him. They seemed to light up a little and she walked over to them with long strides. Faolan and Welvrew tossed their heads carelessly, like this stranger did not bother them for a second. Ebony found this odd. Faolan usually did not trust anyone other than the Kakiri people.

"Why of course young adventurers. I have already searched the Great Deku Tree. I believe our hero is at the very end of the Lost Woods in the Forest Temple." She said.

Ebony suddenly felt a rush of excitement. At first, the young Kakiri villager had been uncertain and scared about coming here and now she buzzed with a feeling of enjoyment. Ebonyra realized she loved to face danger in the face and challenge it. She had always loved breaking the rules and practicing her sword skills. Now that she knew the Legendary Hero was real and put there to be awakened, Ebony was set on joining her best friend and the mysterious Sheikah.

"I'm in." Ebony said with a smile. She exchanged looks with Torin and they both smiled at each other then looked back at the Sheikah.

"Good. Now what may I call you two?" She asked.

"I'm Ebonyra but you can call me Ebony and this is my fairy Velirex." Ebony replied.

"I am Torin and this is my fairy Amnoria. What may we call you?" Torin asked the Sheikah.

"You may call me Sheik." She said, turning around and following a path.

"Wait…like after the Sheikah Princess Zelda was nearly 200 years ago?" Ebony asked, her eyes wide as she mounted Faolon who trotted up to Sheik.

"Correct. I am named after her." Sheik replied, still walking.

"For a second I thought you were the real Sheik." Torin said, cantering up on Welvrew.

"How could I be someone from 200 years ago?" Sheik said, a laugh in her voice.

Torin's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment and he said nothing in response. The three of them made their way up a hill, past a destroyed wooden hut. Beyond it was an entrance that lead into the Lost Woods. Sheik walked straight in without hesitation. Ebonyra took a big breath to calm her nerves and excited pounding heart and urged Faolan to follow her. Torin and Welvrew walked beside her. Very slowly, the trees began to melt away and the entrance to a maze came up. The hopes of finding Link started to sink in the pit of Ebony's stomach. This maze was probably leagues long. It would take forever to figure the way to the other side.

"Sheik, how are we to find our way?" Torin asked.

"Good question Torin but I have a solution." She said.

Sheik then took out a small instrument and Ebony gaped. There was no way. How did this Sheikah come across that instrument? She began to play, the music echoing off the stone walls. It was a beautiful melody that reminded Ebonyra of the beautiful forest and how peaceful it was. Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet seemed to slightly glow and slowly inched into the maze, twisting around the corner. Sheik stopped playing and put her ocarina away.

"There. We have a few minutes to follow this path." She said and wasted no time following it in hurried steps.

"Where did you come to obtain the Ocarina of Time?" Ebony demanded, Faolan cantering to catch up to the Sheikah.

"I found it." Sheik shrugged, not meeting the Kakiri villager's eyes.

"People have been searching for that ocarina for years. Where did you find it?" Torin asked with awe.

Before Sheik could answer, a dark figure turned the corner ahead of them. Yellow eyes glowed viciously and Ebony froze. It was in the shape of a wolf. Three more yellow eyes appeared and low snarls ripped through the silent air. Wolves. Ebonyra whipped out her sword and so did Torin. Before either of the teenagers could react, there was a thin blur of silver and a howl of pain pierced the three traveler's ears. One of the dark wolf figures fell into a dark shadowy heap not moving. The other three sniffed their fallen comrade then launched into a sprint, their jaws making loud snapping noises as they bared their teeth in hatred.

Ebony drove her sword up as one of the three wolves jumped at her. The blade sunk deep beneath the beast's rib cage and its body slid down the length of the blade and toppled onto Ebonyra, knocking her to the ground. Its dead body was heavy and she struggled to shove the carcass off. Black sludge like blood stained the red fabric of her clothes. Torin was still in a battle with one of the wolves and Sheik was also. Ebonyra picked to help Sheik since Torin had a sword. The wolf fighting her was the largest and even though Sheik was armed with a wicked looking curved dagger, the wolf refused to go down no matter how many brutal slashes it took. It seemed to be able to avoid the fatal attacks. When the wolf wasn't expecting it, Ebony struck forward with her blade. The metal sunk deep into the wolf's hide and it howled and whirled around towards Ebony. Its mouth was foaming and dripping puss colored saliva into the ground. Blood matted the canine's pelt everywhere. The eyes had horizontal slit pupils, with solid yellow irises that had flecks of crimson red in them.

Before the wolf could pounce, Sheik took her dagger and chopped the evil monster's head off. It thumped to the ground and its body soon joined it. Gallons of the black sludgy blood poured out form the stump and the neck. Torin walked over to the two girls, splattered with black blood. The light the ocarina made was now much dimmer than before. Ebony realized that Faolan and Welvrew were not among them. They must had been frightened of when the wolves attacked and ran off.

*Faolan?!* Ebony called out desperately in her mind.

*Yes Ebonyra?* A voice instantly replied and she breathed a sigh of relief.

*Return to the stables with Welvrew. Torin and I will be back to the village soon.* She thought back as Torin and Sheik pulled ahead.

*Will you need me at all?* Faolan replied uncertainly as Ebony jogged after them.

*No I will be fine.* She sent back.

*If you say so.* Faolan replied.

The three of them snaked through a few more turns when a clearing opened out. A large stone temple covered in moss and vines stood there. They had made it. It was the Forest Temple. Inside, all three of them hoped the Legendary Link would be in there. Sheik hoped for she knew it was time for his return and could not wait to see him once again and speak with him. Torin hoped to actually see him and to awaken the greatest warrior ever to live in Hyrule. Ebonyra hoped for the future adventures this would take her and challenges it would bring.

"Now you two, let's go see if Link is in there." Sheik said and started to climb the stairs up to the temple.


End file.
